puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fivestars
Fivestars originally joined as Fivestar on 15 May 2005 on the Sage Ocean. He is the captain of Guilty As Charged, and is prince of the flag Critical Mass Contributions and Accomplishments *Captain and tactician of The Remnant *Prince of Critical Mass *Former king Of All For One-One For All *Former prince of Under the Influence *Former senior officer of the Nasty Drunks *Former prince of Ocean's Alliance *Former senior officer of the Phantom Storm *Former prince of Army Of Darkness *Former prince of Blue Moon *Former lord of Hardcore Exploers *Former lord of Notorious Biography Beginning Fivestars began with the pirate Fivestar (no "s") on the Sage Ocean on 15 May 2006. After a long amount of time spent aboard naval ships, Fivestar set out for a jobbing position with the Phantom Storm, a small crew of twenty at the time. Aboard were the captain, Piratemax, and the first mate/ senior officer Mutina. After a long pillage, Fivestar was invited to join the Phantom Storm and upon acceptance was promoted to pirate. After a night of poker, Fivestar won over 20,000 PoE - enough for his own ship - but was greedy and lost it. That day, however, Mutina promoted him to officer. He got the badge and began pillaging. After helping the crew grow to forty members, Fivestar was promoted to fleet officer and later to senior officer. After a break (vacation), Fivestar discovered that the Phantom Storm had merged into the Nasty Drunks to create a flag. At its peak, the Nasty Drunks numbered over two-hundred members. Hunter Fivestar later went on to save PoE and bought a war frigate but, in a night of poker, he lost it. He became depressed and deleted his account, but then missed Puzzle Pirates so much he made a new account on the Hunter Ocean. Fivestars (with the "s") joined a fairly big crew on Hunter. He won a lot of money playing poker and was 2,000 PoE shy of a war brig before he lost it all. He continued to roam the Hunter Ocean but became bored with it. Reunion He moved back to the Sage Ocean where the Nasty Drunks welcomed him back as a senior officer. He held many pillages and made a fair amount of money. He navigated in a few blockades and had crew meetings at his bungalow almost daily. He made good friends including Fattyhaha and Silveransom. Coffeegirl and the Seeds of Dismay Then on one pilly Fivestars met a hard-working jobber by the name of Coffeegirl, who affected the course of his pirate career. When Coffeegirl joined the crew as an officer, Mutina expelled her for reasons unknown. About a month later, Fivestars jobbed Coffeegirl but Mutina showed up and planked her. Fivestars was dismayed, he had two of his best friends fighting, and didnt see why there was tension between them. Fivestars decided to form his own crew, The Remnant. After it grew to twenty members, Fattyhaha joined him as second in command. The Nasty Drunks formed their own flag after they expelled Papii, who was planning to mutiny and make his own crew. Fivestars was also expelled. An Apology Later on Mutina appolgized to Fivestars. He agreed to join the new flag Under the Influence. Mutina and Fivestars became friends once again. They also discovered the mole, the person who fed Mutina lies about Fivestars which ended in his expulsion. They further discovered that he had been playing Mutina's side while planning to form his own flag and crew. A new Flag After 3 months in Under the Influence, tensions ran high. Zhangfei and Mutina constantly degraded The Remnant, and Alted in the royalty. This alting in the royalty made fivestar's particularly mad. And as such, On February 18, The remant left the flag after being insulted over the flag officer chat channel. As a Temporary measure the crew joined the blue moon, after 2 days it left to join the Army of Darkness. Things went well, The king was good, and they even had a few blockades. However after insulting another royal, and the refusual to remove an alt of his from royalty status, Fivestar's planned to leave the flag. Formation of All For One-One For All (AFO) On May 6th, Fivestars had had enough. Leaving Army of Darkness with fellow hearty, Rulerman, they together formed a new flag. All for One-One for all--- or AFO for short, was born. With in the first few minutes in gained over 100 members. Fivestars Was the monarch, however, after deciding to join his friends in Critical mass, the flag dis abandoned shortly. A new flag with friends Before long AFO was no more. Fivestars didn't particuarly like all the power of the monarch position. After rulerman's crew left, fivestars decided to move his crew into Barbarybetty's a friend of his. After moving to Critical Mass, Fivestars was the second crew to join. Shortly Klinger another friend joined up. Over night it seemed, the flag became a celebrated flag and is currently ranked number 17 on the sage. A Flag of Power Critical Mass is now eminent. With a Collection of Powerful crews, this flag has rocketed skyward to achieve 14th in the current flag standings. The flag's moral fiber remains strong and Fivestars is currently very happy with this flag. He Gets a Little Help Alought a good captain, fivestars crew began to shrink, lack of activity and dormant crew members was the main cause. So in Mid-august he got a Little help from a good friend Rulerman. With in 3 days the crew went from 38 members to 72 members. And Fivestars plans on keep growing it. The Flag Waves On Seven months have passed and the flag Critical Mass is still strong. Although a confrontation with a main crew left it weaker in numbers, it was stronger in talent. As Critical Mass took Penobscot island successfully, they held on to it for 3 months times, until purposefully relinquishing it to the clutches of Candy Coated Chaos. The flag now sets their eyes else where. A New Name After a year passed the crew was renamed Guilty As Charged to accommodate a change in crew philosophy. The crew is now more active then previously. However, after a few SOs returned from dormancy, Fivestars agreed to return the crew name to The Remnant.